


Alliance

by vvavavoom



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Dadko, F/M, Mai is a badass Fire Lady, Post-Canon, Protective Zuko (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvavavoom/pseuds/vvavavoom
Summary: "I believe the future of the Fire Nation is in your hands and it's important we create the perfect alliance to secure that future."
Relationships: Izumi & Mai (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 138





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by this tweet: https://twitter.com/narutosdurag/status/1294402718723973126?s=20

As Fire Lady, Mai had a lot of responsibilities, from planning palace events to education reform, the list went on. As much as politics bored her, Mai was really good at it. She knew just what to say to get what she wanted and how to play these noblemen like fiddles. All those years watching her parents kiss up to other noblemen really paid off.

Mai had just finished up a meeting when she heard a knock on her door. Her secretary announced that she had a visitor, Councilman Nook. What could he possibly want?

“Let him in.” Mai said.

Councilman Nook sat as one of the head advisors on Zuko’s council. He was old and one of the few remaining men who served his father. Mai knew the man was self-serving and a bit of a pompous asshole, but he was loyal to the Fire Lord, so she didn’t see a problem in meeting with him. She just found it odd that he was coming to her instead of the Fire Lord himself. Whatever he wanted, it had to be good.

The councilman bowed to Mai as they gave their formalities and sat down for tea. Mai kept her face in a stoic mask she usually kept for political meetings such as this.

“I’m sure you’re curious as to why I’m here Fire Lady Mai, but I believe this meeting is a long time coming. I didn’t go to the Fire Lord directly as I see this inquiry is more in your area of expertise.”

Mai didn’t say anything, signaling for him to continue.

“I believe the future of the Fire Nation is in your hands and it’s important we create the perfect alliance to secure that future.” Mai’s eyebrow quirked at that. “My grandson is fifteen years old. He is the top of his class and a gifted firebender. He and the Fire Princess will make a handsome pair in the future if we arrange their union now. He will be the perfect addition to the Royal Family.”

If Mai was in a humorous mood she would’ve laughed. But she wasn’t. In truth Mai wasn’t even mad, just annoyed. She knew that any of the noblemen would sell their souls to have Izumi marry their sons or grandsons to keep them on the court. And they knew the best way to make that happen was through her.

Mai stayed quiet; her hands folded in front of her. She stared down the councilman with a practiced glare that would make even the most seasoned warrior feel threatened. They sat there in silence for a good long while. The Councilman grew more and more uncomfortable the longer it took for her to say something.

Finally, he broke the silence. “I know the Princess is still young-”

“She’s twelve.” Mai interjected.

“Y-yes, but it’s important we plan for these future events now, to ensure-”

“To ensure what exactly?” Mai interrupted again, “That your family remains in court?”

“Well, no, I’m thinking of the future of the Fire Nation.”

“I understand exactly who’s future you’re thinking of Councilman. Now I have important business that needs my attention before you interrupted me. Please see yourself out.”

Councilman Nook looked like a fish out of water as he gaped at the Fire Lady. He composed himself before standing up, bowing, and walking towards the door.

“Oh, and Councilman, the next time you have any new ideas for future ‘alliances’, I suggest you keep it to yourself.”

-

When she told Zuko he, as expected, overreacted.

“He said what? She’s twelve!”

Mai sighed as she sat down in the sitting room. “This is what they do Zuko, they think of ways to slither into this family. It’s all about gaining power.”

“By marrying off a twelve-year-old?!” He cried. “I- I can’t believe we’re even having this conversation. This is ridiculous.” Zuko rubbed his forehead.

“Well it’s only just the beginning. I’m sure once everyone else hears what councilman Nook did, they’ll start lining up with their own sons.”

Zuko scoffed. “That’s not happening. There is no way- what is wrong with people, she’s a child.”

“Calm down.” Mai instructed her husband. “No one is marrying her off. But you need to address this before it gets out of hand.”

“I shouldn’t even have to address this! Those old… geezers need to keep to themselves and not worry about who or when our daughter will marry!”

“Zuko,” Mai called for him to come sit down next to her. “I have no problem with handling those old noblemen and their stupid requests, it’s my job. What I am worried about is Izumi. She’s still so young and easily manipulated, I’d hate for one of those noble boys to take advantage of that because of her status. That’s why I need you to put a stop to this, now.” She said seriously.

“Believe me, I will.” He said fiercely.


	2. Chapter 2

Izumi ignored everyone as she marched to her room. The servants, handmaidens, and guards all looked a little worried as she crossed paths with them as she usually greeted or at least smiled at them. Once she opened the door to her suite, she collapsed on her bed bawling her eyes out. She wasn’t sure how long she had spent crying into her pillow when she heard a knock on her door.

“Go away!” 

“Izumi, it’s me. Can I come in?” Mai’s voice asked on the other side of the door.

“Please just leave me alone!”

She heard the door open and her mother came over to sit next to her on the bed. “I’m not going to leave you alone. Not when you’re like this.” 

“Mom.” Izumi cried as she hugged her mother. Mai held her as her daughter cried into the front of her robes. Her heart broke seeing her daughter like this.

After a few minutes of crying Izumi calmed down and sat back. Mai wiped away her tears as she waited for Izumi to compose herself. “Are you ok?”

“N-no.” She sniffled. “Jiro is a jerk!”

“What did he do?”

“He tried to kiss me! And when I told him no he said that he didn’t like me anyways. That his dad made him do it and then he said that no one really likes me. That my friends only hang out with me because I’m the Princess.” 

Mai didn’t know what to say. She felt awful for her daughter and so, so angry at that little shit. “Hey, you know that’s not true. Your friends love you for you. And don’t listen to Jiro. Kids like that will say anything to hurt you when they don’t get what they want.”

“But what if it is true? What if that’s the only reason anybody even talks to me?” 

“How could you think that Izumi? You are kind and smart and funny, of course they like you for you.” Mai brushed the hair back from her face. “You can’t let what one… unpleasant boy says make you doubt yourself. You’re more than just the princess of the Fire Nation. You’re Izumi, and that’s good enough for me, and for your father, and everyone else that loves you.”

Izumi just looked down at her hands as she sniffled. “I know but, how do I know who I can trust? How do I know who’s my friend and who’s my enemy?” 

“First of all, you don’t have any enemies, you’re twelve. And second of all, you just have a sense for these kind things. It will get easier to tell the older you get, I promise.” Mai smiled as Izumi seemed to feel better. “And I’m glad you told Jiro no, he doesn’t deserve to kiss you.”

Izumi giggled. “Thanks Mom.”

“No problem, kid. Now I know just the thing to make you feel better.” 

“Fruit tarts?”

“Exactly.”

**Author's Note:**

> Love kudos and LOVE comments! Please let me know what you think, it helps me keep writing :)


End file.
